Story of my life
by rhian.ridingpowell
Summary: sequel to 'The Avengers', Robin is arrested for the murder and Don lets the office know he is getting married
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was pilled into Dons SUV, him and Robin in the Front and Colby, Liz and Nikki in the back and they had all just finished their biggest caught case in a year "wow, that was incredible Robin, I don't know how you are so convincing, but you are and you put them guys away for life" Colby said enthusiastically

"Well, all you guys did so much as well, without your knowledge on the A1 we would probably not have got them for the illegal possession of army guns and Don well without your attitude we would have lost the Judge at one point" she pointed out to Colby and Don stopped at the lights and just turned to look at his little team,

"You guys are amazing, I couldn't do it without you guys, you're a great team" Don complimented his best friends and he checked his phone "oh, and guys my dad is holding a welcome home party for Amita and Charlie tomorrow and you are all invited" Don added. As he drove up to the office he opened the door to see the special agent in charge, agent Gerson, waiting for him and Don walked to open Robins door as he greeted him "hello sir, how can I help"

"Well it's more me helping you, on the new case, but you will be briefed on that later for now I don't actually need you, I didn't even know you would be here" he explained to Don leaving him confused and then Gerson walked Robin "you're under arrest, please place you hands behind your back" he said shocking everyone who heard and Colby walked to her side to defend her

"Urm, I'm sorry sir but I think you have made a mistake, this woman is a federal prosecutor who works with the F.B.I she actually helped us close a trial about an hour ago she is not a criminal" Colby explained "I know who she is mr Granger, Mrs brooks here is under arrest" he said back "May I ask under what charge?" Robin asked finally getting into the conversation

"Accessory to murder" he said handcuffing her "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say now, can and will be used against you in a court of law, here you go Don it's over to you" he said handing him his Fiancé and he walked her into the building

"Hey this is nothing, I will have this fixed in no time" he whispered to her as he lead her to a interrogation room "now let me go see who you helped kill" he walked out with a smile on his face after looking at how miffed Robin was about the whole thing After the whole team read the report they all understood what was going on a little better

"Don how do you wanna do this, me and you go in but I ask the questions? You just supervise" Colby asked trying to figure out how to interrogate one of their best friends

"Yeah sure" Don agreed as he walked into Robin "so I'm sorry but you have to stay here until you can be proven not guilty and we also have to ask you a few questions" Don stated

"Okay Robin what can you tell me about these two people?" Colby asked handing her two photos

"James Daniels, he is a serial killer who has never been caught in the act and Peter Clarke, his defence lawyer, I was on trail with them both until they were both found dead in the court house last week and now I guess I've been arrested for their murder" she said back in her most pissed of voice

"Actually you are not here for their murder only the planning of it, due to you being one of two people who assessed their files repeatedly and knew their livers inside out" Don said as he left the room

-2-

After arguing in Gerson's office for about four hours Don decided he wasn't gonna let Robin walk out of the office, he just decided to leave and come up with better ideas later, but he had to go get something to eat, so he drove all the way to the other end of LA back to his apartment to get some stuff and then he went to get his tea at San Marcos and bought it back to the Office. As he got all his team were at there desks reading reports on Robins case but Don ignored them all and walked straight into interrogation "hey I bought you your favourite" Don told Robin trying to cheer her up

"Thanks" She said holding his hand

"Hey where's the ring?" He asked staring at her hand

"We agreed I wasn't going to wear it, until we told Charlie tonight" Robin reminded Don

"Oh, shit I was meant to go with my dad to pick them up at the airport I'm just gonna call up and say I'm stuck on a case and I'll just see them tomorrow" he explained as he opened his phone "hey Charlie I feel really bad..." He tried to tell his brother but got cut off

"You're really sorry but you are stuck on a case, just email me the details and I'll have a look tomorrow, how about that" Charlie forgave his brother

"Are you sure chuck, you have only just got back, I'm sure you have got a lot do, like calsci?" Don asked trying to persuade him not to work on the case

"Don for three months I have been dying to work on a case, yeah I think I'm sure" Charlie convinced his brother "so what kind of case is it?" He asked getting back into F.B.I mode

"Double homicide, get your computer out and I will email you the file" he then got his laptop out and placed it in front of Robin

"Wait this says you already have a major suspect in custody" Charlie was very confused what did they need him for

"Well, I know but I certain this person does not have anything to do with it" suddenly Charlie was confused why Don wasn't telling him who it was

"Ok well this 'person' I'm gonna need to have their computer information ready for tomorrow" he orders don knowing he would see this suspect the next day at the office "Okay will do, and welcome home chuck" he quickly hung up the phone and placed one of his hands back on robins and turned his laptop to face them both

"I'm gonna stay here ok, I'm not leaving, I'll be here the whole time" Robin suddenly caught on, he was quoting her favourite movie and next minute it started playing on his laptop and he passed her some Italian food and kept his hand on hers as they watched the movie


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Charlie practically jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as he could and flew down the stairs. He found Amita had made him waffles but put them in a box next to a flask of coffee with a note that read,

_ Have a good day at the F.B.I on the new case I will unpack and get down to calsci and pick up our timetables for this year, love you loads, Amita _

Without thought he found himself driving to the office and he got there he got the nicest welcome from everyone he ran into but when he got to the floor he needed everyone looked more tired than he had ever seen them "hey Liz, wheres Don he said he had some information for me"

"Interrogation" she directed him and as he walked to the room he saw two very familiar faces both asleep on the table hand in hand "yeah Don has been in there since 5:00 pm last night watching movies"

"Is that even allowed" Charlie asked

"Do you really wanna argue with your boss the same day his girlfriend gets arrested, we all value our jobs charlie" Nikki pointed out "yeah well I don't work for him" he said barging into the room and grabbed Don on the wrist and woke him up straight away and dragged him out "what the hell!" He yelled as they walked into the war room "why did you not tell me it was Robin"

"Because it wasn't her"

"Don I hate to break this to you but take a look at the facts, she has motive and the resources" Charlie was furious at his brother for not telling him "you should have told me because I could have told you mathematical that she fits the profile, I needed to know so I could find evidence against the profile not for it"

"Charlie she did not do anything" Don yelled back not believing what his brother was saying

"How do you know?! Just because she is your girlfriend not even mentioning the fact she is just your girlfriend Don that doesn't mean she is incapable of crime"

"She didn't do a thing Charlie"

"How do you know?!" He yelled

"Because I'm marrying her okay, I would know if she planned to kill two people!" And he realised he yelled out something he shouldn't have he just told his whole office without realising it

"When did you get engaged" Charlie asked more quiet

"The night before you left" "That long how did you not tell me, oh wait yeah because I'm just your geeky little brother who is only needed for the math and that's it and as soon as I left for a few months everything just went back to the way it was without us talking or even texting each other, I bet you didn't even want me to come home" "Charlie of course I wanted you to come home and I hate the idea of us not talking again, it's just I wanted to tell you in person because I needed to ask you something else as well and we figured we better wait until we could talk to you" he said hugging his brother

"I love you, so much bro, and I missed you so much and honestly we seriously needed you here and I was tempted to call but I didn't" he laughed "now let's get down to business, I want Nikki looking into this case file, Colby and Liz please go interview these two men and I'm gonna stay here with Charlie" he said sounding more upbeat about the whole thing

"Ok well I'm not sure how I can really help" Charlie stated

"Okay how about a trust metric, like you did with Colby" Don stated

"Well I could but all that can do is prove she is trust worthy" Charlie thought for a while "wait yesterday I thought I could use a software algorithm but I could try reverse it so a we end up with a op result" Charlie rambled on and completely lost Don

"Ok, imagine..."

"Our fingerprints, they are all different so are our computers"

"You can find out what computer"

"No but I can figure out what type of computer it was and that can make our list shorter"

"Go for it" Don told him practically jumping out the room hoping for Robin to be released in time for the party letter that day

-4-

Liz and Colby where waiting for movement in the house to know weather to enter the house of a suspect or to wait, they knew he would be armed and most likely expecting them "so we gonna talk about it or not" Liz asked knowing Colby would soon catch on

"Do you want talk about it" he rhetorically asked

"Yeah, Colby I do" she looked him more in the face

"honestly do u want this to be a thing"

"Honestly...yeah I do, I think this could be something, I mean everyone is growing up apart from us, like Robin and Don as we all just figured out are getting married, Nikki is getting on great with this jack guy, Amita and Charlie are most likely about to start a family and heck even Larry is considering adopting a child, I mean we seem to be the only two who haven't changed in what almost four years and I think it's finally time we both try something new, so what do you say" Colby looked at the floor awaiting Liz's answer

"Yeah I guess so" Colby quickly looked at her face and smiled more than ever "me and you, never would have guessed that one" and Colby leant in to kiss her but his radio went of

"I'm starting to understand what Don means when he says the F.B.I doesn't want us to have social lives" Colby laughed

"Ok, I want you to go in the back and I've got S.W.A.T going in the front, three...two...one...execute" Liz and Colby smashed the back window and jumped in bot with their handguns pointed out in front of hem then they heard gun shots and quickly went into hyper mode both of them doing shoulder rolls out to take cover quickly Colby lifted his head to see how many

"Four men, all armed" he yelled aloud so Liz could here and he looked at her across the room festering to her to move in with him, they both moved and took about twelve shots and as far as Colby could see they killed three of the men and they couldn't see one and then they heard an engine go "shit!" Colby yelled as he ran out the house but the car was already gone


End file.
